


God Of War

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [79]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: The way you said “I love you.“ On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair—any pair





	God Of War

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Pre-TFA, Starkiller testing

Even through the effects of a polarised transparisteel shield, light from the observation room flooded the corridor as Kylo Ren walked along it. He walked slowly through the light, feeling it as a physical presence, watching the blurred images of the officers as they moved in front of the window. He stopped in the doorway, catching the light before it could fall into the corridor, and listened to the murmur of voice as they called out an endless stream of numbers. From here, the closest even he could safely get, he could feel the power as a raw, screaming energy as the plasma was torn from the star they were currently orbiting, and fed down into the planet they were standing on.

The drone of the planet’s machinery gradually wound down, and the technicians involved slowly began to file out, moving from the bright light, full of numbers and theorems, to be swallowed by Kylo’s shadow. He allowed them to flow around them, eyes fixed on Hux just as his eyes was fixed on some point beyond the transparisteel. Kylo could see the tension in his body, the desire to be closer than this, as close as possible to the heart of the weapon he designed, and the frustration of being held back by mortal flesh. He waited until Hux had drunk his fill of the sight and turned to Kylo, arms still neatly folded behind his back.

The room was empty now save for the two of them, and Kylo reached up to undo the clasps of his helm, removing it so he could see Hux properly. The dissipating plasma behind Hux still cast stark burning light into the room, illuminating Hux with a fiery glow.

“What are you smiling at?” Hux asked, a smile teasing at his own lips as Kylo set down his helmet.

Kylo stepped into Hux’s space; tentatively raising one hand to brush against the hair gelled into place. When the glow around Hux failed to burn him, Kylo swept his hand along Hux’s hairline, resting it at the back of his neck, where some small strands escaped the mistreatment of his pomade. 

“You look like a god of war,” Kylo said.

With his back to the lowering light, Hux’s eyes were alive, dancing with potential and power. Hux swayed forward to meet Kylo’s lips with his own, and Kylo could taste the burning sun in his desire. His other hand found its way to Hux’s back, pulling him tight as the kiss became bruising. When Hux finally pulled back, the light outside had dimmed considerably, but Hux’s eyes were still bright.

“Soon I will be.”


End file.
